gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dozer
The Dozer is a heavy earth-moving vehicle in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto V, and its multiplayer. It is manufactured by DUDE in GTA San Andreas and HVY in GTA V. Design The Dozer is designed as a four-wheel front loader, manufactured by the DUDE company. The vehicle is devoid of any luxuries, and is depicted with an open driver compartment with no doors, leaving the player vulnerable to being pulled out of the vehicle by hostile NPCs; the Dozer is also equipped with an adjustable scoop. The color is only available in a blue-greenish color. The Dozer returns in Grand Theft Auto V. Manufactured by HVY, the Dozer is colored a traditional Cat Yellow. It is based off of the Caterpillar 963D, with other excavator elements present. It is smaller than before, with a cabin enclosure for the driver, it has two doors, and a large scoop. The cockpit contains glass windows on all four sides making the driver vulnerable to gunfire. Performance GTA San Andreas The Dozer is very large and heavy, and therefore has a slow top speed; the Dozer also features rear wheel steering, meaning that it is pushed into turns instead of pulled, making for a very small turning radius, although this also makes the Dozer more vulnerable to tailspins if in higher speeds. Its movable scoop can be used to plow through a bunch of other cars, which is no problem for this vehicle; as its weight and torque make it nearly unstoppable. Due to its bottom-heavy design, the Dozer is designed to rest upright after a flip. This feature is very useful in Hunter Quarry's Quarry missions, as players can drive and flip the vehicle down several tiers of the quarry without the risk of having the vehicle resting on its top or side. It shares the same engine sound as the Walton and the Tractor. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V, the Dozer is seen with tracks instead of wheels. This makes the Dozer one of the strongest vehicle in the game, which shares this trait with the Rhino. The vehicle is very slow due to its tracks and only sits the driver. Like in San Andreas, it features a movable concave scoop and an unusable hoe in the rear, which acts as a good defense, as pursuing vehicles tends to flip or loses the control when crashes. As the scoop is concave, it can easily pull and raise small vehicles and even trucks and sometimes "grabs" them. The Dozer's scoop is even capable of lifting up a Jet by the nose landing gear. However, this may destroy the plane. It can even flip a Rhino Tank, yet only from certain angles, and if done alone, only from certain positions. Any NPC or player caught in the scoop will die due to repeated collision and damage. Gallery Dozer-GTASA-front.jpg|A Dozer in GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view) ajmhvydozerfront.jpg|A Dozer in GTA V. Dozer.jpg|The Dozer on Rockstar Social Club. GTAV_Dozer_Front.png|Grand Theft Auto V Dozer. (1920x1080p) Dozer_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. Prominent appearances GTA SA * Is featured in the mission Deconstruction, where is used by the workers, as well as by the player (Optionally). In this mission, CJ can use it to destroy some portables with the vehicle, while one of the workers will try to ram him with another bulldozer. * The Dozer is also featured in some Quarry Missions, which consist on clearing obstacles. GTA V * Is mainly featured in the mission The Paleto Score, where Franklin, due to the unsucessful getaway, aids Michael and Trevor in this vehicle, stolen from a construction site. On the way, he will run down some soldiers and clearing away their vehicles from the road. * Again, is featured in Lamar Down, where one of the ambush spots includes a Dozer (if executed without being spotted). At this time, the character will run down some Ballas. However, the same is destroyed by one who is wielding an RPG (when the player is not control it). * Although is not important, is scripted to appear in Mr. Philips, just after Ron says that there's a jump at the left. Locations GTA San Andreas *One can be obtained at the Angel Pine Junkyard in Angel Pine, Whetstone. *Spawns in the mission Deconstruction. *In Hunter Quarry, Bone County after completing the side-mission. *At a construction site in Rockshore West, Las Venturas. GTA V *Found driving or parked at some of the construction sites. *Spawns at Davis Quartz. *Frequently spawns in a large lot in the southernmost corner of Los Santos International Airport, near the purchasable Pegasus hangar, as well as two Trashmasters and a Blazer. *Sometimes four of them spawn next to the building with the huge "Cypress" sign on Hanger Way in Cypress Flats. Trivia General *The name is probably just short for Bulldozer, but it could also reference the fact that it is slow, as doze sometimes means to sleep. *The scoop can be raised and lowered by the player when desired. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *If the player tries to tow a Dozer with a Towtruck and the Towtruck is turned sharply in any direction, both vehicles will be thrown in opposite directions with great force. *The Dozer is the only construction vehicle which lacks a radio system in GTA San Andreas. *If the player uses the Dozer against vehicles, they won't have any visual injuries. Grand Theft Auto V *The Dozer can actually be stored in a safehouse garage with great care and expertise, but it is difficult to get it in as the player must use the scoop to pull itself in very carefully. However, this wouldn't be a problem when parking it at the Vanilla Unicorn. *Strangely, the Dozer can actually do a burnout. This is odd since, due to the fact that a tracked vehicle only has one driven pair of wheels which also have the only brakes on the vehicle, a tracked vehicle cannot do a burnout. However, it would be made to simulate stationary turns. *If look closely, the caterpillar tracks are actually disconnected from the main body. *If the player lowerss the scoop on a dead body, the Dozer may glitch and, as a result of trying to lower the scoop despite the body, will be set on fire. * For some reason, if the player raises the Dozer's scoop on the back of a Titan, it will raise up almost instantly. * Despite how detailed the Dozer' scoop is, the same only works with only 2 joints, while the hydraulic cylinders remains static. See also *Bulldozer, GTA Vice City Stories and Chinatown Wars equivalents. Navigation }} de:Dozer es:Dozer fr:Dozer pl:Bulldozer Category:Vehicles manufactured by DUDE Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Industrial Vehicle Class